villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Keeper of the Timeline
Past Timeline Master was one of the beings that was around before any universe was created. He was part of The Five Primordial Sovereigns. With their help, Timeline Master created the Core of The Omniverse. All was well until the Omniverse was destroyed by Itajira. An new Omniverse was created after. Timeline Master began to live in the core. At some point, he foresaw great conflict (War of Realities) and he created his own universe to keep all timelines working. Timeline Master left the Core over 3 billion years before War of Realities even began. When Illuminati Supreme tried to take over all realities, Timeline Master manipulated the timeline so that Wardrone would fight Illuminati Supreme. Timeline Master continued keeping timeline's working(Even if the creators didn't like it). Warlord's Quest Warlord realized that no matter what creator he tried to threaten, his fate was still the same. Warlord went to find Timeline Master. Warlord and Timeline Master made an agreement. What the agreement was is still yet to be seen. End of War of Realities 2 Timeline Master appeared on Warlord's warship. Timeline master freed Wardrone and his team. Timeline Master said that he couldn't interfere and he left. Timeline master came back after Warlord was killed. Timeline Master destroyed Illuminati Supreme's sword. He then revealed what the agreement between him and Warlord was. Before he could finish, Ultimate Warrior and Cyborg Wardrone thought Timeline Master worked with Warlord and they attacked him. Timeline Master easily defeated them. Timeline Master finished. He revealed that Warlord was truly dead but once a month, for 24 hours, Warlord could telepathically communicate anywhere he wanted to. Warlord's return After Warlord escaped Hell after remembering his true past, Warlord created The Collective Powers. The Collective powers was a group of some of the most powerful beings in The Omniverse. Timeline Master knew that they would try and take over The Omniverse and decided to stop them. After a lengthy battle, the battle ended up inside a massive portal. Timeline Master knew there would be certain doom of The Collective Powers got out of the portal. Timeline Master used his powers to cause the portal to send The Collective Powers 33 years into the future. Timeline Master escaped form the portal and it's effects by creating another portal and escaping through it. After those 33 years and The Collective Powers officially taking The Core and beginning their Omniversal conquest, Warlord, Klaudix, and The Silent One traveled to Timeline Master's location. Timeline Master once again warned Warlord what would happen if he was killed. Warlord then said he wasn't planning on killing Timeline Master. Warlord then trapped Timeline Master in a soul gem. Notes * Timeline Master's powers appear to be unlimited * Timeline Master is most likely the most powerful being on this wiki * When Timeline Master left the Core about 3 billion years before War of Realities, he didn't explain why he left. This lead to great confusion. The Omniverse Council became confused and this lead to the belief that the council couldn't be depended on. * If killed, the timeline will start over again and keep going as a continuous loop, repeating everything. Category:Neutral Evil Category:OCs Category:Immortals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omnipotents Category:Supreme Being Category:Omniversal Villains